Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 11 The New Leaf
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Now that they are Element Summoners, the Wild Kratts received news about the second Summoner Weapon: The Scythes of Demeter. But a new enemy arrives and teams up with Zach to steal it. Will they be able to find the weapon in time? Collab with TimeKratt and Nanaamaro. (I'm back!)


In the Indonesian Rainforest, the Tortuga H.Q. was just landing at a clearing. The Kratt brothers were training and enhancing their elemental powers, Aviva and Nic were figuring out where the Scythes of Demeter was last seen, and Shira was teaching Rico how to play chess.

"So do you think it's somewhere in this part of the rainforest?" Aviva asked Nic.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's was somewhere over to the east. I've studied the map thirty times." They were planning their way to find the other Summoner weapons.

"I wasn't able to make out some of the information that Kai sunt me."

"Who's Kai?" asked Aviva.

"An old friend of mine. He's one of Mother's top Castle Knights. When he told me about the Scythes of Demeter, I was pretty surprised."

 _It was three days after the coronation. Nick was in his bedroom at Mother Nature's palace. He was sound asleep. Then, his E-Brace beeped. "Hello. I'm trying to sleep." Nic complained._

" _Well, I see that you're still you stubborn self." said Kai._

" _Kai! Long time no see! How's it going?"_

" _Good, but I don't have time. I need to tell you about something urgent."_

" _Well sure, go ahead." said Nic._

" _I've..ust...news...bout... Scythes…Indonesia..must..find." The message was on the fritz._

" _Kai, what's going on?" questioned Nic._

" _Something's wrong with the reception. I need to figure out why. How about I meet up with you later? Here are the coordinates. See ya." The call ended._

"Freaky. I wonder how he got the location," thought Aviva.

"Kai said he was going to meet me here. I wonder what's taking him so long."

A portal opened, and a twenty or twenty-one year old teenager who was moderately built, had tanned skin, and chocolate brown hair and violet eyes, and in regular clothes.

"Kai!" cheered Nic.

"Nic, old buddy! Good to see you again."

"I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. Why don't we round up the gang, and we can talk inside?" suggested Nic. "Hey guys, come inside! We got some great news."

"Great news?!" exclaimed the Kratt Brothers. But, Martin's water attack soaked Chris, and Chris's vines wrapped around Martin.

"Oops, gotta help those two," Aviva sighed.

"Did someone say great news?" asked Shira.

Rico made the final move. "Checkmate!" he cried. Shira mouth was opened wide.

"You were right, this is easy," he boasted.

" _Easy_ for you to say." she muttered.

* * *

"I was very surprised myself when I heard the news. Another weapon has been found," explained Kai.

"But, I'm confused. On the map, it shows it's somewhere in the East. Why am I hearing that it's somewhere in the Indonesian rainforest?" questioned Nic.

"Precautionary measure. Just in case thieves might want to steal it. Now, since one of the weapons has been found, the others may start popping up. The Bow of Poseidon has now bestowed its powers to Martin. It's only a matter of time before the others will bestow their powers to the rest of you," Kai explained.

"Is there a chance we'll be able to find my weapon?" asked Chris.

"Yes, young Master Chris. With my help, we should be able to find it." Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to them.

"Hmm, that Kai thinks he's so great. Well, no matter. I'll just have to find another way to get those scythes. But how?" Then, he saw something flying in the sky. "Hmm, it's time a make a little visit."

* * *

Landing in a clearing, Zach was in the middle of his latest creation."

"Hmm, my newest line of Zachbots is almost complete, but I needs something. What is it?" Then, his computer beeped.

"Zachary, you have a visitor." said a computer voice.

"What?! Now?! For the love of Pete, who could it be?" he growled.

He opened a door. "Zach Varmitech, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Xander. I'm from Vandaar. Please to meet you." He had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white suit with blue stripes on the sleeves, and wore a blue cape.

"Okay, should I be surprised?"

"Bow to me, mortal!" he commanded.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Talk about self-centered," he complained, as he bowed.

"Now, I hear that you're in a bind. I'm here to make a proposition. You can get up now."

"Thank goodness. But, I'm not having a problem, except for the fact that the Wild Kratts are always trying to mess up my plans."

Xander paused for a second. "The Wild Kratts, you say? Interesting. Do you know Nic Rider?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Zach.

 _Hmm, this one could come in handy. I just need for him to suck up to me, and I'll get that weapon_ , thought Xander.

"Mr. Varmitech, I would like to ask you for a favor."

"What is it? I'm a little busy," he said.

"What if I told you that there's a way to power up your robots?"

"How do you…" Zach wondered.

"That doesn't matter right now. I know just the thing that might help you," he said as he started walking, "There's an ancient weapon hidden in the depths of the Amazon. It holds a lot of powers. I bet it can power up your robots. So, here's the deal. You help me find the scythes, and I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Zach imagined the Wild Kratts in a prison cell, locked up.

"Okay, you got a deal," agreed Zach.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Martin, Chris, Shira, Nic, and Kai were looking for the scythes, while Rico and Aviva was keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. As the team was walking, there was a fork in the road that led to three paths.

"Hmm, looks like we need to split up. Shira and Nic, you take the first path. Martin and Chris, you take the second path, and I'll go solo and take the third path," commanded Kai.

"Sounds like a plan. Remember, call if you're in trouble or if you find something," reminded Chris.

Each one went to their designated paths.

"I still can't believe my weapon is somewhere in this forest," said Chris.

"I know. But remember, with a weapon like that comes great responsibility," explained Martin.

"I know, bro," Chris replied.

Then, they heard a big boom in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Chris.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. Better call the others," said Martin.

"Wait, Martin! Maybe it's not that bad. It could be nothing serious."

"..Okay, new plan. I'll text the others what's going on, and we'll check on it. Agree?" suggested Martin.

"Agree. Now let's go!" replied Chris.

They both ran further along the path. When they got close, they heard something in the bushes.

"Shh, hold up." Martin readied his bow. "Stay quiet."

They tiptoed inches and inches towards the bush. When they got near it, someone sprung out of it.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTER ROBOTS!" It was Xander in disguise as a teenager.

Zach came out with his Zachbots.

"Zach! What do you want?" asked Chris.

"I hear there is an ancient weapon that could be useful to me."

"He must've intercepted our calls," said Martin.

"Maybe. But even if he didn't, we still need to help him." said Chris. Shira, Nic, and Kai ran over to their friends.

"We heard a disturbance, and we came right over," said Kai.

"Oh great, five against one. I'll deal with you later!" Zach fled away along with his Zachbots.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Martin.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for saving me," said Xander.

"It's no problem at all. Why don't we..." started Nic as he noticed the teen.

"You?!" Kai went beside Nic to see him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back!"

"Why don't you just get out of here?!" yelled Nic.

"He's right, you don't belong here!" yelled Kai.

Everyone is in shock. They couldn't believe that their friends were yelling at an innocent person.

"Nic! Kai! What's with the attitude?! What have I told you about helping others, whether it's an animal or human being?" scolded Chris.

"You act like you know him," added Shira.

"This is Xander. Ex-Castle Knight..and a no good, conniving, weasel!" said Kai.

"He isn't a human being. He's a monster. This guy means bad news," retorted Nic.

"Listen, we can talk about this when we get back to the Tortuga," replied Shira. Everyone started to help Xander out and walked back to the Tortuga.

"Your friends are so clueless. They need to find out," said Kai. Nic just had a serious look on his face.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, Aviva was helping Xander in to the bed. Everyone seem to be treating Xander like a eight year old child, which Kai and Nic hated it.

"There you go. You just stay right here and you just call if you need us."

"Thank you, miss."

"Please, call me Aviva." She left out of the room. When Aviva left the room, Xander had a smirk on his face and an evil smile. He took out a secret communicator from his pants pocket.

"Zach, are you there? Zach?"

"Yes, I'm listening. Go ahead!"

"I'm in their turtle ship. Those imbeciles fell for it. Now, all I need to do is find the map, and I'm outta here." Xander explained.

"Yes. Do you have my Spybot, with you?" Zach asked.

"Right here."

"Excellent! Now's here what you do," Zach explained the plan. Meanwhile, Nic, Kai, and Chris were still arguing.

"Nic, you should know better into treating someone like that!" scolded Chris.

"Xander deserved everything he had coming. He isn't the type of person to trust!" exclaimed Nic.

"But, how do you both know he didn't come back to better himself?" asked Shira.

"Well...we don't know. But, he's from Vandaar. Everyone on that planet has only one goal in their lives: To overpower their enemies, and show no mercy!" explained Kai.

Xander came out of the room. "Remember the plan," whispered Zach, via communicator.

"I know."

"Umm, guys. I just wanted to say thanks for all you done for me," thanked Xander.

"It was no problem. I'm also sorry for the abrupt outbursts earlier." Nic and Kai looked at Chris with a scowl.

"And I know I've been evil in the past, but I've came here to lead a life on the straight and narrow."

Nic had enough, "That's a flipping lie, and you know it!" yelled Nic.

"I would've believed it...if it was sincere," said Kai.

"What's with you two?! You act like you can't get over the fact that he's trying to change," yelled Martin.

"It's okay, Martin. I'm sure that me and my comrades can come to an an agreement," Xander put his hand on Nic's shoulder, but then Nic grab him, and pinned him to wall.

"What's the meaning of this?!" asked Xander.

"You shouldn't deserve to even call yourself a general. I'm an apprentice of Ares and I can take you out with one blow!" he growled.

"Alright, Nic. I've had enough of your bad attitude! Ever since Xander walked in here, you've been acting all aggressive to him. I'm sorry to say, but you've been a real jerk!" yelled Chris.

Nic just stared at him in shock. How could the leader of his team side with the enemy?

"He's right. What has gotten into you?!" scolded Martin.

"What's gotten into _me_? What's gotten into all of _y'all?_ If y'all are going to be like this, so be it. If you're siding with him, you're now my enemy!" Everyone gasped. Nic and Kai jumped out of the roof of the Tortuga.

 _Phase 1 of the plan is complete. Time to cause some trouble,_ Xander thought to himself.

* * *

Chris, Martin, and Xander were walking through the path, as Xander lead the way to the scythes.

"The Scythes should be up ahead. You're about to get your prize, my friend." said Xander.

Chris and Martin were silent. "What's wrong with you two?"

Martin was the first to talk. "Nothing, it's just that… Nic said we were his enemy now just because we helped you. Why does he have to think that you're just a bad person?"

"Gee, I can't imagine why." He secretly grinned at the statement.

They have gotten to a clearing, where in the middle of it, held a shrine.

"Whoa, I've never seen this before!" exclaimed Martin.

Chris got out of his silence. "Weird. We been here so many times, and I've never seen this."

"Right in that shrine, lies your weapon, Chris. Go ahead, get it," said Xander.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening! I, Chris Kratt, Element Summoner of Earth, is about to…" Martin cut him off.

"Don't make a long speech about it, just go!"

Chris took a deep breath, and ran to the shrine. But then, Zach came out with the scythes. Each on had a black hilt, and red grip, with a long silver blade.

"Zach Varmitech! He's got the scythes!"

"Hello again, Wild Ratts."

"It's Wild Kratts!"

"Xander, stay back. We'll protect you." whispered Martin.

"Like my new toys? I think it's time I show what it can do!" The scythes glowed black, then Zach threw a slash at them.

"Look out!" cried Martin. The blow hit a tree, and the tree was cut in half.

"Chris, I think it's time we try out those new warrior modes."

"Good idea!" They stood up. "Element Warrior Powers, activate!" they commanded. Their gauntlets glowed blue and green. Their whole body was covered in their respective colors. After it died down, they were in their warrior modes.

"Oh, so you made a costume change? Big deal!" he scoffed.

"Yeah, and this costume change is going to kick your butt," said Chris.

"Weapon, engage!" Martin commanded as his bow came out.

"Zachbots, destroy!"

"Chris, you watch Xander. I'll take care of Zach!"

"Got it!" Chris brought out some vines, and easily destroyed the first line of Zachbots. "Zach, you need to find a better way to upgrade your robots," scoffed Chris.

Martin was shooting arrows left and right, but Zach kept on deflecting them. "Hahaha! Do you really think that you can beat me?"

"Zach, I'm just getting started!" He shot another arrow, and it hit Zach, causing him to stumble over, and making him drop the scythes.

"I got it!" yelled Chris, as he caught the scythes.

"Yeah! Way to go, bro!" cheered Martin.

"Allow me," said Xander. Chris have him the scythes. Xander walked in front of Zach. Martin and Chris thought he was going to attack him. But then, he created an energy orb around Chris, shocking him.

"Zachbots, get Blue Boy!"

"Hey, what are you.." Before he could finish his sentence, Zachbots grabbed Martin and tied him up.

"Hahaha! I knew our plan would work!" cheered Zach.

"Plan, what plan?" asked Martin.

"Didn't you realize this was part of my ruze all along? I'm surprised it took you this long to find out!" Xander transformed his clothes into his uniform.

"I don't get this! Why would you do this?!" yelled Martin. Xander let go of the orb with Chris in it, which caused him to get hit in the back by a tree. He then turned back into his normal self.

"I needed this weapon to show that I'm the greatest warrior of all time!" He then flash backed to the beginning of the lie."

" _I had to find the Scythes quickly, but how? Then, when I saw Kai call Nic, I decided to...shall we say...join in on the conversation. I couldn't let them see me, so I had to find someone else. That's where Zach came in. I needed him to pretend he was harming me, I could get access to your headquarters. Thanks to the brilliant minds of Zach, I was able to implant a spycam so Zach could be able to see the coordinates and the map of the location of the saber. The only thing that was standing in my way was Nic and Kai. All I had to do was gain your trust, so they could leave you helpless,_ " he explained.

"Pretty easy, don't you think?" he sneered.

"You monster! How could you do this to my brother?! He trusted you, saved you, and this is how you pay him back? That's low, even for you!" scolded Martin.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he's a gullible loser!" All of them laughed.

"Hey, now that we got the scythes, it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal," said Zach.

Xander made a scowl at him, and then blasted Zach with an energy beam.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you have all the power? You were just a pawn in my plan."

"A pawn?! No one makes a pawn out of me!" gasped Zach.

"Yes, but enough chit-chat. Time to go." He grabbed Martin and flew off.

"Hey, what are you going to do him?!" asked Chris.

"Don't worry. Think of it as an insurance policy, just in case you get some stupid idea," Xander sneered, as be left.

Chris couldn't believe the events that occurred today. He lost one of his friends and made a fool out of himself for believing Xander and now he's captured his brother. He dropped to his knees. Then, he screamed so loud that you could hear it for miles.

* * *

Nic and Kai were sitting in a tree, moping about what happened.

"Why did they believe him over me? I can't believe they fell for it," said Nic.

"Don't worry, Nic. They'll see through his lie. I just know it," said Kai.

Then, his E-Brace beeped. "Hello?"

"Nic, Kai! You were right! Xander was lying. He took the Scythes!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Nic, sarcastically.

"Look, can we discuss this later?!" asked Chris.

"I was afraid of this. The Scythes of Demeter was one of the strongest weapons ever wielded. In the wrong hands, the results could be drastic!" Kai explained.

"But, that's not the worse part. He captured Martin!"

"What...why?" asked Nic.

"A better question is...what's he going to do to him?" asked Kai.

Chris shivered at the thought of Xander hurting his brother. "We got to stop him. I sending the coordinates. Hurry!"

"Let's go!" said Nic.

"Hold on. You're going to help him even after all the stuff he said?" questioned Kai.

"Kai, he's my friend. He once helped me. It's time that I return the favor."

Kai smiled at his friend. "Nic, you haven't changed a bit. Lead the way, my friend." They both ran down the path.

* * *

Chris frantically looked where Xander was hiding Martin. He stopped for minute.

"I feel terrible now because of this. Oh, what am I gonna do?" he asked, as he punched the tree.

Suddenly, a green glow came from the hole that was above him.

"Huh, what's that?" a green light exited the tree hole and hovered in front of Chris's face _._

" **I can help you get the Scythes of Demeter back,"** said the light, with a voice exactly like Chris's _._

"How? Who are you?"

" **My name isn't important right now. But it may help if you think of me as a Spirit of Merciful Roses. What IS important is that the Scythes of Demeter must not be used in the wrong hands** _."_

"I know, but how can I find my brother if I don't know where he is?" asked Chris.

" **Chris, you're the Earth Element Summoner. You're connected to the Earth. Use your powers to find your brother!** _"_ The spirit vanished.

"The spirit is right. I must use my powers to guide me." He saw the tree the spirit was in. He touched the tree. _Focus, Chris. The earth is now a part of me. I need to concentrate on my powers_ , he said to himself.

As he touched the tree, his E-Brace glowed and his hand glowed. Then, he saw a vision of Xander and Martin. Xander was torturing Martin mercilessly.

"Oh no! Martin!"

"Chris, we're here," said Nic.

"Guys, we don't have that much time. Follow me!" said Chris. Kai and Nic agreed, and ran behind Chris.

* * *

At Xander's jet, Martin was in binds, and being shocked with currents of electricity.

"Did you like my shock lasers. Pretty impressive," sneered Xander.

"Don't press your luck! My brother will stop you!" Martin yelled.

"That imbecile? Ha! Don't make me laugh. If you think that ungrateful little pest can stop me, you're dreaming!"

"He trusted you! He's was the only one who saw the good in you, and then you stabbed him in the back! You're the one being the pathetic idiot!" he yelled.

Xander gasped and snarled. He turned his shock lasers up a level. Martin screamed with tremendous pain. After a few seconds, he turned them off. Martin was coughing for air and breathing heavily.

"I had to do it! To prove myself I was worthy. I was shunned by all of those Castle Knights before, and I will not be shunned again. Even if it means killing you!" he yelled.

He set his lasers to the highest level. "Goodbye, weakling!" he yelled.

Then, a huge vine went through the window, and busted the binds that were holding Martin.

"What the-?! How did you get here, Wild Ratt?!" asked Xander.

"It's Wild Kratt, Xander. You know, with a "K"! Guys, grab Martin!" yelled Chris, in warrior mode. Nic and Kai were right behind him.

"Alright, since you ruined my plans, I'm going to take you down, runt!" shouted Xander.

"Bring it on, fancy pants!" scoffed Chris.

Xander brought out the scythes. "Here's for interfering with my plans. Scythes of Demeter!" He made the same energy orb as before.

"Oh no. Not again!" cried Chris.

 **"Chris, use the powers of the Earth. You can do it!"** said the spirit _._

"He's right, I can do it!" He smashed the ground, and a boulder floated out of the ground.

"What's that?!" asked Xander

"Payback!" Chris punched the boulder, and it hit Xander, causing him to drop the scythes.

"Alright, Chris! Way to go!" cheered the rest of the team.

"Where did he get that kind of power from?" asked Kai.

"It was in him the whole time." replied Nic.

"Grrrrr! That's it, you fool. I'll destroy you!" He yelled. Him and Chris started fighting. Chris punched Xander in the face. Xander got up, and punched him back.

"Scythes, come to me!" commanded Xander. Chris regained consciousness and attacked him from behind.

Chris was about to attack, but Xander pinned him to the wall.

"It's all over, Chris!" yelled Xander.

He looked at the shock lasers. They were still active.

"I would say it's been a pleasure, Xander. But, it hasn't!" He kicked him into the lasers. It shocked him tremendously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Xander.

Chris ran over to get the scythes. When he picked it up, the dark aura that was surrounding the sword. It glowed brilliant green. The scythes was a long silver blade. The hilts of each of them had a leaf symbol on it, and was gold and green. The grips was black with green stripes.

"Whoa, this is cool. Nice!" exclaimed Chris.

Xander got up. "No! Those scythes are mine!" He ran towards Chris.

"Scythes of Demeter, activate!" commanded Chris. They glowed green. He slashed the ground, and a layer of dirt emerged from the ground. It hit Xander and he hit the wall.

"Way to go, Chris. You sure showed him!" congratulated Martin.

"Thanks, bro. Time to head out," replied Chris.

Xander was rubbing his head. "Mark my words, Chris Kratt. I will get my revenge!" he snarled.

* * *

Aviva, Shira, and Rico were sitting in the Tortugs, worried.

"Where are they? I'm getting scared," said Shira.

"Don't worry, Shira. They'll be alright. Martin and Chris have been through worse."

Then, the guys came back in.

"We did it. We got the scythes!" cheered Chris, as he showed him his new weapon.

"Who's, that is sweet. Look at that finishing," admired Rico.

"Thanks to you guys, I was able to get it back," said Chris.

"So, why did Xander want the scythes, anyway?" asked Aviva, as she was bandaging Martin.

"When he was when he was a Castle Knight, he wanted to be top general in command. But when Mistress Zedalia appointed me, he was furious. During the Great War, he was no where to be seen. The only thing he cared about was fame and glory," explained Kai.

"At least we got the scythes back. That's all that matters," said Aviva.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was just so frustrated with not finding your weapon," said Nic.

"It's alright, dude. I'm sorry for blowing up like that. My emotions were way out of line. Kai, can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Even the most merciful of people can have setbacks. Also, I think I'll stay a little while, to help you find the other summoner weapons," he explained.

"That's great, dude. We got a lot of catching up to do," said Nic.

"Yes we do, you lunk head," he joked, as he put Nic in a headlock, and rubbed his head. Everyone laughed.

Then, Shira noticed something. "Hey Chris. What's that hanging on your scythe?" asked Shira.

"Huh?" He looked down and hanging on the grip was a green crystal with a flower in it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Rico.

"Hey, maybe it's a sign of protection. Like when Poseidon gave me the pearl. This could be your protection from Demeter," said Martin.

"Yeah, maybe your right," he replied. He put the the crystal around his neck.

* * *

On Vandaar, Xander was getting scold at.

"You failed me, Xander! I should punish you for this, but since you're my favorite, I let you off with a warning," said the king.

"Don't worry, sire. I won't fail you again. I will get my revenge on that Kratt Bratt! I will crush him!" yelled Xander.


End file.
